Unos excitantes efectos secundarios
by amudoki
Summary: Verde crea una pócima capaz de duplicar e incluso triplicar la fuerza de las llamas pero hay un inconveniente y es que tiene efectos secundarios que nuestro querido Tsuna sufrirá en propias carnes... pasen y lean!


Espero que os guste~ Esta fue una loca idea que me vino a la cabeza xD dedicada a mi beta Katekyo1827R27X27 que aun que le de muuuchos quebraderos de cabeza con mis fic's la adoro 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, yo solo los utilizo para saciar las ganas con las que me quede de que la serie fuera Yaoi TT^TT

El despacho estaba en silencio. No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, ni el sonido de las respiraciones de siete de las ocho personas que se encontraban en el despacho. Se encontraban en shock debido a la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos...Su jefe, el Décimo capo de la familia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, había acorralado a su guardián del rayo contra la pared y le estaba dando un apasionado beso. A esto había que añadir que el castaño se encontraba solo con una camisa de manga larga que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, sin nada mas de ropa encima (ni debajo) y en modo hiper. Tsuna se aparto lentamente del pobre chico Bovino de quince años y le sonrió satisfecho. Lambo por su parte fue escurriéndose por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo en un profundo estado de shock y empezó a rememorar lo que había ocurrido minutos antes.

FLAS BACK

Toda la base estaba en estado de alerta en busca del Décimo que había desaparecido tras ir a ver a Verde. Los seis guardianes y el ex-tutor de Tsuna se encontraban reunidos en el despacho del Décimo.

-¿Quién fue el idiota que le dejo ir solo a ver a Verde?-Preguntaba un peliplata de ojos verdes alterado ya que su querido Décimos hacía horas que había desaparecido.

-Maa, maa. Cálmate Gokudera nadie sabía que Tsuna iría a ver a Verde.-Le respondía un moreno de ojos café intentado tranquilizar a su alterado amigo.

-¡Maldito Dame-Tsuna! Le tengo dicho que avise cuando vaya a salir y que siempre lleve escolta.-Decía un pelinegro de ojos del mismo color del pelo y con patillas rizadas.

-El joven Vongola no se iría así como así, algo debe haber ocurrido...-Decía Lambo pero antes de que terminara de hablar se abrió la puerta de golpe y apareció un castaño de pelo largo hasta un poco más de mitad de la espalda y ojos dorados de piel clara pero ligeramente dorada con una gran llama del cielo en su cabeza. Ese chico era lo que todo el mundo llamaría "una belleza".

Los guardianes se sorprendieron al ver a su jefe. Este solo se limitó a pasar la mirada por todos los ocupantes de la habitación y sonreír amablemente dejando a todos aturdidos por unos momentos, que aprovechó el castaño para acercarse a un joven de unos quince años moreno de ojos verdes y estrellarlo contra la pared para besarlo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Los guardianes todavía no salían de su asombro cuando el castaño de alejó de Lambo para ir en dirección a Yamamoto.

-Tsu...¿Tsuna?-Reaccionó el guardián de la lluvia al ver que su amigo ahora iba hacia él.-Te...¿Te en encuentras bien?-Retrocedió un paso al ver la cercanía de su castaño amigo que ya se encontraba a un paso de él.

-Me encuentro genial.-Respondió Tsuna haciendo reaccionar a los demás guardianes y a Reborn.-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿A caso no parezco estar bien?-Decía mientras se abrazaba a Yamamoto y miraba hacía arriba para mirarlo a los ojos y poner ojitos de cachorrito.

-E...Espe...-Tsuna se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Yamamoto cuando volvieron a irrumpir en el despacho.

-¡Tsunayoshi-kun!-Gritaba Verde consiguiendo que el aludido le mirara.-¡Al fin te encuentro! ¡Te dije que no podías salir del laboratorio hasta que se pasasen los efectos de la pócima!

-¿Qué pócima?-Preguntaba Hibari enfadado ante le posibilidad de que le hubiese dado algo extraño a su Tsunayoshi.

-Esto...Pues...La verdad es que esta mañana llamé a Tsunayoshi-kun para informarle de que había creado una pócima con la que podías duplicar e incluso triplicar la fuerza de las llamas pero le dije que aun estaba en estado experimental ya que aun no había tenido la oportunidad de probarla...Así que él...-Se calló unos segundo inseguro de seguir hablando pero al final decidió seguir pero fue interrumpido por Reborn.

-Se ofreció a probarla ¿Cierto?-Verde asintió a lo dicho por Reborn.-Pero eso no explica el hecho de que Tsuna se encuentre así.-Comentaba mientras lo miraba abrazado a Yamamoto.

-Al parecer la pócima tiene efectos secundarios que varían según la llama que posea el que la beba y por lo que parece en la llama del cielo esos son sus efectos.-Explicaba mientras miraba al castaño.-Por eso lo había encerrado en el laboratorio ya que los efectos duran 12 horas.-Todos se concentraron en la conversación de Verde y Reborn, excepto Yamamoto que seguía ocupado con Tsuna, hasta que...

-¡Mng!-Gimió Tsuna mientras se separaba de Yamamoto. Todos los guardianes, sin excepciones, Reborn y Verde abrieron los ojos como platos y miraron a Tsuna al instante. De los labios del joven jefe había salido un sonido excitántemente desconcertante para todos.-Ha...Hace calor...-Decía entre jadeos y con la muy cara muy sonrojada. Comenzó a desabrocharse la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba dejando ver poco a poco sus hombros y la parte superior de la espalda. Los espectadores de aquel streptiers tragaron sonoramente ante aquella visión pero había un guardián que se oponía a que nadie más que él viese el cuerpo desnudo de SU herbívoro.

Hibari se acercó a Tsuna por la espalda y lo agarró de las muñecas para impedir que se quitase la camisa pero esta acción no le gusto mucho al castaño ya que empezó a forcejear para intentar soltarse...y lo logró. Le dio un golpe no muy fuerte, ya que estaba en modo hiper, y lo dejo temporalmente inconsciente. El castaño intento seguir quitándose la camisa pero lo volvieron a interrumpir.

-¡Décimo!¡Deje de desvestirse o intentaran hacerle algo extraño!-Decía Gokudera mientras miraba las sonrisa lujuriosas de Reborn y Mukuro.

-¡SAWADA!¡SOLO DEBES MOSTRARLE TU CUERPO A LA PERSONA QUE AMES AL EXTREMO!-Gritaba Ryohei mientras ardía de pasión.

-Pe...¡Pero yo tengo calor!-Decía haciendo pucheros. Se le deslizó la camisa por uno de los hombros mostrando uno de los rosados pezones del castaño haciendo que el peliplata y el peliblanco tuvieran un derrame nasal y se desmayaran.

-Kufufufufu...Tranquilo Tsunatoshi, yo te ayudaré.-Reía maliciosamente Mukuro mientras acercaba al castaño a su cuerpo agarrándolo de la cintura.

-Maldita cabeza de piña no toques a Tsuna.-Decía Reborn apuntado a la cabeza de Mukuro con León transformado en pistola y arrebatando al castaño de los brazos del cabeza de piña.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás BEBE?-Reía burlonamente Mukuro. Por otra parte se encontraba Yamamoto intentando hacer reaccionar a Lambo, que se encontraba en shock desde el beso, y a Gokudera y Ryohei.

-¡Lambo reacciona!-Exclamaba Yamamoto mientras zarandeaba al pequeño moreno.

Hibari que ya había despertado vio la disputa entre Mukuro y Reborn y la aprovechó para atraer hacia sí a Tsuna.

-Hiba...Kyoya...Tengo...Calor...No aguanto más...¡Ayudame!-Decía el castaño con ojos medio lloroso y suplicantes. En ese momento algo se rompio dentro de Hibari ya que le planto un beso a Tsuna, que lo dejo muy aturdido, y lo llevó a su habitación...Tras eso, lo único que se oía en la base eran los gemidos de placer del castaño.

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna se despertó en la cama de Hibari con el a su lado, miro el reloj y se estiró un poco. Estos movimientos despertaron a Hibari que lo miraba un poco preocupado por si todavía no pasaban los efectos de la pócima.

-Buenos días Hibari-san.-Saludaba el hermoso castaño mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa a su novio.

-Buenos días...Tsunayoshi...¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió ayer?-Preguntaba un poco molesto al recordar las acciones de su castaño la noche anterior, sabia que era un efecto secundario de la pócima, pero aun así le molestaba...Y mucho.

-¿Ayer?-Preguntaba Tsuna confundido hasta que los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su cabeza. Se puso rojísimo al recordar el beso con Lambo; el coqueteo con Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei; las insinuaciones de Mukuro y Reborn; y...La loca noche que paso en la cama con Hibari.-¡Oh Dios mio!-Exclamó Tsuna mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

-Con que lo recuerdas eh...-El castaño asintió aun tapándose el rostro.- Pues ya que lo recuerdas entonces te voy a cobrar todos y cada uno de los coqueteos, roces y besos de ayer...-Tsuna se tenso al escuchar eso...Sabia que gracias a esa noche iba a estar al menos una semana sin poder andar y sentarse correctamente...Eso si tenia suerte.

/EXTRA/

Tras la partida de su castaño jefe y el guardián de la nube los demás guardianes y Reborn se quedaron en el despacho ayudando a Yamamoto a despertar a Gokudera, Ryohei y Lambo. Tras despertarlos tuvieron una pequeña reunión en la que decidieron no dejar nunca más a Tsuna tomar esa pócima o cualquier brebaje inventado por Verde.

-Entonces esta decidido, haremos turnos para vigilar que Tsuna nunca vuelva a tomar una pócima de Verde.-Sentencio Reborn y los demás presentes asintieron, excepto Verde al que no le había gustado la decisión ya que se quedaba sin conejillo de indias.-Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir ya que si eso pasa ocurrirá una catástrofe...

-¡Eso es cierto! Si eso volviese a pasar algún pervertido.-Mira a Reborn y Mukuro.-¡Podría aprovecharse de él y de su inocencia!-Gritaba alterado Gokudera. En ese momento se empezaron a oír gemidos.

-¡Mng!...¡Ah!...¡Ah!...¡Kyoya!-Los gemidos provenían de la habitación de Hibari y el dueño de los gritos era Tsuna. Gokudera al escuchar los gritos de placer de su adorado Décimo se desmayó, Lambo solo atinó a ponerse rojo y salir corriendo a su habitación, Ryohei grito su típico "al extremo" antes de desmayarse al igual que Gokudera, Yamamoto se puso rojo y por último Reborn y Mukuro bufaron molestos al darse cuenta que el maldito pajarraco se les había adelantado.

Esa noche loca seria una que ninguno en la base de los Vongola olvidaría.

FIN

Espero que os gustase!


End file.
